<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's Got A God(frey) Complex by mcnegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083387">He's Got A God(frey) Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnegan/pseuds/mcnegan'>mcnegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hemlock Grove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcnegan/pseuds/mcnegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Working undercover is all fun and games until your boss discovers your betrayal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Godfrey/Reader, Roman Godfrey/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's Got A God(frey) Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working as Roman Godfrey's assistant was a daunting task in and of itself, but doing so in pursuit of top secret information for a rival of The White Tower made it downright risky and fraught with constant stress and tension. In the few months since joining the ranks of the prestigious institute, you've managed to speedily weasel your way up the proverbial ladder and land yourself a cozy spot right beside the infamously arrogant CEO himself. </p>
<p>The proximity and status of your noteworthy position with Roman gave you just the right amount of pull to access all that was necessary to dig up everything you could've hoped for and more. Being his assistant meant being around for almost all meetings, phone calls, and tours of his labs; thus giving you the chance to siphon off plenty of juicy insider information.</p>
<p>It had taken months of planning, maneuvering, and scheming to get here, but all your hard work is finally going to pay off. You'd even stooped so low as to sleep with your boss to gain his trust and infiltrate his corporation more deeply; though given Roman's skill and attention in the bedroom, you couldn't bring yourself to regret that decision. Regardless of your morally ambiguous and sometimes questionably motivated behavior, you can confidently take pride in the success of your mission. </p>
<p>You know your employers will praise you endlessly for the effort you have put in and the impressive amount of intel you've procured as a result of your endeavor. That is, of course, assuming you can successfully deliver your findings to them. As the sharp feminine voice sounds from over your shoulder and halts your steps, you find that task may prove to be more difficult than you'd originally planned for. </p>
<p>"Mr. Godfrey would like to speak to you," his secretary informs you coldly. Her icy tone elicits no reaction from you. She'd been standoffish and callous to you from the start, her bitchiness only increasing when Roman began to favor you and she grew more and more suspicious of your motives. <em>If she only knew</em>. "He's waiting for you in the conference room upstairs."</p>
<p>You respond only with a subtle nod to the leggy blonde as she buttons her coat and exits the lobby, her shift finished for the day. Looking after the striding woman, you understand her distaste for you. You can't blame her for hating you considering you'd probably gotten in the way of all her big plans to sleep with her boss as well. </p>
<p>With an inexplicable feeling of dread accumulating in the pit of your stomach, you press the button to summon the elevator and wait nervously for the steel doors to slide open with their customary <em>whoosh</em>. The confining space within the car feels even more claustrophobic as your uneasiness grows with each floor number that ticks by on the tiny panel above your head. Hesitating for a moment when the doors whisk open once more, you take a steadying breath before stepping out into the hallway.</p>
<p>Your heels click loudly, echoing faintly along the empty corridors. Passing the empty reception desk, you're reminded that everyone has already left for the day and you and your boss are apparently among the few who remain after hours. For the first time, the idea of being alone with the notoriously explosive and volatile man intimidates you. </p>
<p>As you stroll leisurely, in no rush to face whatever awaits you, you take notice of the darkness shrouding Roman's office. Halting your steps, you consider the opportunity that has presented itself to you. In all the time you've worked for Roman, you'd never been able to get into his office alone. If ever he was out of the room, you were likely right by his side with him. </p><p>Throwing away all concern for the man waiting down the hall, you enter the code into the keypad outside the plate-glass door. A wide smile graces your face at the sound of the automated lock clicking as you reach for the door handle and swing the door open. </p>
<p>Not wanting to flick on the lights and reveal yourself, you pull your phone from the inner pocket of your black blazer and switch on the built-in flashlight. The narrow beam lights your way just enough to scuttle across the pitch-black expanse of the room in the direction of Roman's large desk. Adrenaline courses through you and you fight to steady your slightly vibrating hands as you fling open each drawer, searching hectically for something you can use to further the data you've already compiled. </p>
<p>With a exasperated sigh, you try instead to rifle through the tall file cabinet situated against the wall. You nearly give up hope when at last you find a deeply-buried folder labeled "<em>Project Ouroboros</em>". Recognizing the name of the Godfrey Institute's most undercover operation, you snatch the file up with a victorious smirk. </p>
<p>Just as you tuck the thick file beneath your arm, a deep, booming voice emerges from the darkness and startles you. Both the stack of papers and your phone drop from your grip with a clatter as you whirl around to stare blindly into the total blackness of the room. </p>
<p>"Find anything interesting?" Roman intones with absolute bitterness. </p>
<p>Before you can respond, the room is illuminated with painful brightness and you know the luminosity is only accentuating the guilt written all over your face at being caught red-handed. As your eyes adjust, you spot Roman across the vast room, his lithe form propped near the door. The stiffness in his posture and the stern look marring his face has you rocking slightly on your tall heels. It occurs to you then that you hadn't heard the door open which means Roman had been in his office all along. </p>
<p>For a moment you wonder whether he'd known you would sneak in here and with startling clarity, you realize the reason for the sense of dread you'd felt earlier. <em>He knows</em>. </p><p>With your knowledge that you've likely been found out and Roman either suspects or is fully aware of what you've been up to, your first instinct is to run – with or without your file, it doesn't matter; you already have enough information collected to ruin everything the Godfrey family has worked for. Your eyes flicker towards the office door and then to Roman, who currently stands between you and your only means of escape. </p>
<p>"You won't take more than a few steps before I get my hands on you," Roman threatens coldly with a curious tilt of his head, noting your plan and effectively putting an end to it before you have a chance at execution. </p>
<p>Roman takes several tense, measured steps closer to you before pausing near the leather couch centered in the room. He props himself against the arm of the sofa, stretching his spectacularly long legs in front of him though making no move to relax the arms still crossed over his broad chest. The sheer anger and disappointment is more than blatant in his strained visage and you find yourself nearly feeling remorseful for having to betray him so mercilessly.</p>
<p>"Um, I should...I want to explain first," you plead softly. "I owe it to you. Please."</p>
<p>Figuring an explanation for what you've done is the least you can do, you're also trying to stall. Anything to give yourself time to talk your way out of this and let Roman's obvious rage calm at least a little before he lashes out at you. You stare at him pleadingly, relieved when he gestures silently for you to continue and humor him with whatever excuse you're going to concoct. </p>
<p>"I didn't have a choice," you lie with conviction, though Roman's blank expression does nothing to indicate whether he believes you. "The people I work for...they threatened me. Said they would kill me if I didn't take the job. I couldn't take that chance. I wasn't even sure I would be able to get near you or find anything worthwhile for them."</p>
<p>"Well you got your answer, didn't you?" he responds coldly. "You know I could've helped you if you just told me what was going on. You had a million opportunities to tell me what was up...you didn't."</p>
<p>"I know...I kept waiting for the right time," you murmur, lowering your gaze to the ground in a false act of contrition. "With everything that happened between us...I wasn't thinking straight."</p>
<p>"Bullshit!" Roman growls, interrupting your fabricated excuse. "You slithered your way inside my company like the conniving little snake you are. Walking around in your tight little skirts and your fuck-me heels. You were thinking just <em>fine</em> because you were getting <em>exactly</em> what you were after."</p>
<p>You notice the subtle hint of hurt stirring in Roman's green eyes that fuels his hissed words and for the first time that night, you speak truthfully. "Okay, yeah. My feelings for you are complicated," you admit. </p>
<p>"Seems pretty straightforward to me," he retorts snarkily. "Fucking me was all just part of your secret little mission. Getting close to me and using my trust to get what you came for. You didn't give a shit about me...or us." </p>
<p>Summoning tears to your eyes, you try to appeal to what little kindness Roman has left where you're concerned. You shuffle your feet nervously before meeting his gaze once more. "I thought that with everything we've been through, you might find it in your heart to forgive me."</p>
<p>Roman's sharp gaze is unrelenting as he grants you only an eerily chilling smile. He rises from the arm of the couch and paces slowly to where you remain standing. His eyes leave yours, moving to stare right past you as he leans close to speak lowly into your ear.</p>
<p>"Forgive you for what?" he murmurs with little emotion. </p>
<p>You sigh in defeat as you realize he wants you to admit what he already suspects you've done. Tilting back slightly, you look up at the man towering over you, though Roman refuses to spare you even a glance.</p>
<p> "For being so thoughtless and selfish. For lying to you. Please, Roman...I'm sorry," you offer lamely in a half-assed show of penitence.</p>
<p>"Is that it?" he wonders, raising his eyebrows and biting his lower lip as if giving your words serious contemplation. "Is that your apology?" he barks, finally turning to look down at you. </p>
<p>"From the bottom of my heart, please believe me," you beseech more adamantly. "I mean look at me...I'm begging you–".</p>
<p>"Enough," Roman bites out, effectively cutting off your plea. "My strong sense is begging is not what your mouth does best," he snarls, brushing the pad of his finger over your parted lips to silence your words. </p>
<p>Standing in slightly stunned disbelief, you watch Roman turn and slowly meander across the room. He uncorks a bottle of scotch and fills a glass halfway, downing the entirety of it in one gulp before spinning back around to face you. Cradling the crystal tumbler in his long fingers, he levels an unidentifiable gaze upon you before twisting his lips into a chagrined smirk. </p>
<p>"It's a shame," he drawls lowly before inhaling through his teeth. You grow uneasy as Roman prowls in your direction at a leisurely pace. "It's a shame you're such a traitorous, manipulative whore, 'cause that was some <em>damn</em> fine pussy."</p>
<p>You gasp with indignation and then in fear when Roman lobs the tumbler at the nearest wall, making it explode in a shower of glass shards. He leers at you with a disdainful scowl, burning eyes scanning up and down your body as his tongue sweeps lasciviously over his pink lips. Before you can stop yourself, you reach for him, wrapping your delicate hand around his throat just under his sharp jawbone. Using all of your strength, you push against Roman and back him up against the wall. </p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" you growl in frustration. "Is that what it takes to earn your forgiveness? Letting you <em>fuck</em> me?"</p>
<p>"It's a place to start," he counters with an annoyingly smug smirk. Roman pulls your hand away from his neck before gripping the back of your head to drag you into a harsh kiss, the faint flavor and scent of alcohol invading your senses. </p>
<p>"You arrogant fucking prick!" you yell, extracting yourself from his strong grip. </p>
<p>Before you have a chance to launch into an angry tirade, Roman closes the distance between you. Burying his slender fingers into your hair, he yanks you into him and angles his body over yours. With his height and strength working to his advantage, he captures your lips once more in a violent kiss as he backs you towards his desk. The backs of your thighs collide with the edge of the wooden surface, though Roman continues pushing until the desk digs painfully into your flesh. </p>
<p>"I'm going to use you just like you used me," he promises with a pant.</p>
<p>With that, Roman easily lifts your smaller frame up and plants you roughly onto the desk. Wasting no time, he grabs the hem of your tight skirt and shoves it up your thighs until he can bunch it over your pelvis, popping at least a few stitches in the process. Your hands grip the edge of the desk with white-knuckled ferocity and you fight the desire to let go and cover your exposed lower half. </p>
<p>Not giving you a chance to do so, Roman grips your knees and snaps your thighs open to insert himself between your spread legs. Moving rapidly, his palms slide higher up your thighs until they reach the crotch of your stockings and Roman promptly snatches the sheer fabric and rends the hosiery in half. Your breathing increases as you watch Roman's emerald gaze darken at the sight of your flimsy lace panties. </p>
<p>"Roman..." you begin, hoping to stall him before you get in over your head. </p>
<p>Before you can utter even one syllable further, he swiftly lifts a finger to your lips, halting the words in your tight throat with a single scathing look of warning. You pant heavily, a blush coloring your heated cheeks when Roman returns his attention to your parted legs. His fingers ghost softly across your upper thighs, gradually easing closer and closer to your dampening core. Chancing a look at him, you see Roman studying your body with his lips parted in concentration. </p>
<p>Evidently not possessing the patience to tease you further, Roman mercifully shifts his fingers to your moist panties, his fingertips swirling in tantalizing circles. You toss your head back and let your eyes slip shut, enjoying the growing heat blossoming within you. The pleasurable sensation intensifies until an involuntary sound slips past your lips. The moment you release the heady moan, Roman stops abruptly, instead drawing a cry of protest from you. </p>
<p>Paying no attention to your dissatisfaction, Roman distances himself to untuck his crisp white shirt from his dark slacks. He deftly unhooks the buttons running the length of the shirt, holding your gaze as he drops the light fabric off of his shoulders. He reaches for you then, shoving your blazer down your long arms before whipping your camisole up and over your head, leaving you clad in only your bra. </p>
<p>Threading his long fingers around your throat, Roman jerks your face forward, holding you in place as his plush lips devour your mouth. With his free hand, he goes for his belt buckle and quickly releases it with a metallic jingle. The sound of his lowering zipper finally tears you from your lustful haze and you pull away from Roman's mouth to let your eyes peruse his looming form. </p>
<p>Your eyes drop to his crotch, mouth watering at the sizable erection pressing against the front of his pants. Taking advantage of your momentary distraction, Roman slips a hand between your thighs and hooks a finger around the fabric of your panties, sliding the back of his thin digit against your dripping center. </p>
<p>"Already fucking soaked," he mutters with a click of his tongue. "Such a dirty little whore."</p>
<p>His crude words cause you to blush further as he continues his pleasurable assault on your wet slit. You squirm slightly, shifting your body closer to his skillful fingers. When Roman presses his fingertips to your swollen clit with particular force, you yip sharply and grab his wrist in an attempt to tear his relentless touch away from your sensitive flesh. In a flash, he has both of your hands pinned at your sides, palms flat against the surface of the desk. </p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em> move," he grunts threateningly. "You aren't allowed to touch me."</p>
<p>You eagerly nod your head in understanding, desperate to have his hands back on your body. Roman studies your face for a moment before releasing his hold on you and praising you for your cooperation. </p><p>Raising his hand between the two of you, you immediately spot the wetness shining on his fingers and exhale sharply as you watch Roman run his tongue along the length of his finger, savoring the taste of your juices coating his skin. With a wicked smirk, Roman moves in on you, unceremoniously wrenching your panties from your body and tossing the tattered lace to the ground. </p>
<p>A wanton moan bubbles from your mouth as Roman quickly plunges his middle fingers into your body, your muscles clenching around the intrusion straightaway. His other hand slithers up to support your lolling head as he shifts and pumps his hand between your thighs. </p><p>Your eyes roll back and your mouth pops open when Roman adds a second finger to your squelching pussy and pistons his hand rapidly until you're practically screaming in ecstasy. Just as you're about to tumble over the edge, Roman ceases his movement and wraps your hair around his fist to tug your head back at an uncomfortable angle. </p>
<p>"Tell me you're sorry," he demands viciously, the two fingers still situated inside you driving you crazy with their lack of motion. "Tell me you're fucking sorry."</p>
<p>You whine pathetically, fighting to gain some semblance of cognizance in order to acquiesce Roman's inconveniently timed request. His hot breath caresses your slick skin as he pants against your neck, lips drifting over the flesh as he repeats his command more insistently. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Roman. I'm so sorry," you draw out on a long, throaty moan. </p>
<p>Much to your relief, your cooperation grants your wish and Roman's fingers resume their delicious friction along your silky walls. A symphony of moans and whimpers fall from your lips, prompting Roman to fuck you even more aggressively. His fingers move with incredible speed and when he presses close to you to suck harshly at the soft skin of your neck, you find yourself once more racing towards your climax. </p>
<p>"Beg for it," Roman breathes against the shell of your ear. "Beg me to let you cum."</p>
<p>You give in instantly, throwing all pretenses of dignity out the window as you chase your powerful orgasm. "Please, let me cum, Roman. I need to. Please, please, please," you whimper, your voice sounding mindless even to your own ears. </p>
<p>It doesn't take long for you to fall apart and give in to Roman's continuous ministrations. Satisfied with your needy begging, he presses a dexterous thumb to the throbbing bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs and you explode around his fingers. Your body is alight with blazing heat and every muscle within you clenches and quivers as Roman eases you through your intense release. With your chest heaving and your legs shaking, you ride out your orgasm before collapsing bonelessly against Roman's firm chest. </p>
<p>The movement of his own deep breaths jostles you rhythmically, nearly lulling your exhausted body into sleep, though Roman certainly has other ideas. Shifting your body back into an upright position, he swiftly drops to his knees, peering up at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. </p><p>He plants his lips against the smooth skin of your inner thigh, gently kissing the flesh of one leg and then the other. Catching on quickly to his intentions, you regretfully dread the thought of feeling his perfect lips anywhere near your oversensitive pussy. Before Roman can further his advances, you jump off the desk, catching him off guard and prompting him to rise to his feet. </p>
<p>For a moment you worry that he's going to stop you, so you're surprised when the pressure of your palms splayed across his chest is met with little resistance. Following through, you push Roman backwards and shove him onto the leather couch. As you drop to your knees between his outspread thighs, Roman lowers his slacks, slipping his boxer briefs down as well. Though this isn't your first sexual experience with him, the sight of Roman's impressive cock still has you transfixed. </p>
<p>Roman wraps a massive hand around his throbbing erection, motioning you forward with the crooking of one long finger. You obey, bracing your palms on his muscular thighs and licking your lips as your replace his hand with your own. Gathering a bit of saliva in your mouth, you part your lips and let it drop onto his thick shaft, using the added moisture to slick your fist up and down his length. </p>
<p>Roman watches you with hooded eyes, his teeth grinding together as you tease him with short, quick licks from base to tip. When you finally wrap your lips around the head of his dick, Roman throws his head back with a rapturous groan. Your tongue swirls steadily around his wide cockhead, wrenching a gratifying plethora of sounds from deep within Roman's chest. </p>
<p>You remove your mouth with a wet pop, resuming the stroking motion of your hand just to tease Roman. He notices straightaway, seemingly not interested in playing games tonight. </p><p>Lurching forward, he fits his hands under your arms and hauls you up into his lap, dropping you over his thighs in a straddled position. Right away you feel the hot, hard length of his cock pressing up against your core and you shudder at the sensation. </p>
<p>"I want you to ride my cock," Roman growls, thrusting his hips upward to grind against you. "You think you can handle that, sweetheart?"</p>
<p>Barely managing to not roll your eyes at the condescension that drips from his words, you respond in kind by swiveling your hips and bearing down to glide your slickness over Roman's pulsing cock. He groans raspily, taking a painfully tight grip of your hips in order to lift your body slightly. Using his shoulders as leverage, you raise yourself even higher, situating the tip of his dick just inside your slippery entrance. </p>
<p>Roman tries his best to force you down onto him, though you fight against the pressure of his hands, deciding to move things along at your own pace just to piss him off. You drop your hips slightly, letting Roman's length slip inside you only a few inches before raising back up. </p><p>The expression on his face is near murderous as you continue your torturous game. When you decide you've played with him enough, you give Roman a coquettish grin before dropping into his lap and taking every inch of him inside you. </p>
<p>"Fuck! Goddamn it," he yowls, holding you in place as he basks in the feeling of your wet heat enveloping him. "Tightest fuckin' pussy," he mutters shakily to himself. </p>
<p>As you let your body adjust to the stinging pressure of being stretched so thoroughly by Roman's thick cock, you barely notice the jumbled string of nonsense streaming from the man beneath you. When you finally feel comfortable with the fullness wracking your body, you begin canting your hips gently; an action that is met with a deeply satisfied groan from Roman. Just when you think you're in control for once, Roman reaches up to wrap a tight grip around your windpipe, cutting off your oxygen just enough to let you know exactly who's in charge. </p>
<p>"Say it," Roman croaks, his gravelly voice barely seeping through the euphoric fog clouding your mind. "Say. It." He snaps more viciously this time, the words drawn out with the force with which he enunciates them.</p>
<p>Still not letting his command interrupt your bliss as you bounce enthusiastically in his lap, you chose to ignore Roman's instruction. You know exactly what he wants, though you're too stubborn to submit to him. Not just yet, anyway. </p>
<p>The next thing you register is an uncomfortable influx in the pressure surrounding your throat as Roman uses his grip on your neck to pitch your body sideways. You gasp in shock as he throws you from his lap to the ground, following right behind you as your back hits the carpet. He braces one hand beside your head, the other remaining firmly pressed to the pounding pulse just below your jaw. </p>
<p>"You wanna say it just as much as I wanna hear it," Roman taunts, his lips mere inches from yours. "C'mon, baby."</p>
<p>A shiver courses through your body at the raw need and heat in Roman's voice and you're powerless to stop the words he's managed to draw from you. </p>
<p>"Please, Daddy," you relent, giving in to him.</p>
<p>The reaction you're met with is purely carnal and startling in the sheer intensity of it. Roman removes his hand from your neck to hike a thigh over his hip as he thrusts harshly into you, drawing a sharp cry from you. He quickly sets a brutal pace, fucking you with punishing force and speed that rattles your bones. You have no choice but to hold on through his animalistic behavior, your hands clawing at the carpet beneath you as he bombards your body with exquisite pleasure. </p>
<p>"I forgot how much I love seeing your tight little pussy stuffed full of my cock," he grinds out through teeth clenched so tightly you wonder how they haven't yet cracked. </p>
<p>Roman's words paired with the unbelievable pleasure being inflicted upon you overwhelms you and your mouth pops open with a silent scream. He wastes no time hooking his thumb over your bottom teeth to pry your jaw open and spit into your gaping mouth. </p><p>Dragging his thumb from between your lips, he smears a trail of your combined saliva across your chin and down the line of your jaw. His show of dominance sets you off and you cum forcefully around his pummeling cock. The vice-like grip of your rippling pussy does nothing to slow the steady rhythm of Roman's deep, smooth thrusts. </p>
<p>You gasp at the sensitivity following your orgasm, every bump and ridge of the bulging veins running the length of his dick rubbing you with almost painful stimulation. That discomfort doesn't last long as Roman's hips continue to hammer against you and the sensation soon becomes pleasurable once more. You feel yourself slipping again as he continues to pound into your pliant body, and you're unsure how much longer you can last with him going at you like this. </p>
<p>"Please make me cum, Daddy," you goad, hoping to push Roman toward his own orgasm as you drag your nails viciously across the rippling muscles in his back. </p>
<p>His pupils are blown so wide with lust that the green of his eyes is practically gone entirely. With a primal snarl and a total loss of control, Roman fucks you with unyielding strength. The fingers digging painfully into your hips are sure to leave bruises, though that's the least of your concerns as Roman fucks one last, violent orgasm into you. </p>
<p>"Greedy little bitch," he barks as you howl in pleasure beneath him. "I wish this building wasn't empty so everyone could hear how I make you scream like a perfect little slut."</p>
<p>Tears stream from your eyes as your orgasm takes over your entire body and you struggle to drag an ounce of oxygen into your constricting lungs. You don't get even a moment of reprieve as Roman maintains his violent fucking until his hips begin to stutter and his approaching orgasm brings with it a cacophony of delirious moans and growls. The aftershocks of your latest orgasm cause you to squeeze around Roman's cock and his whole body tenses above you. </p>
<p>"Gonna fuckin' fill you up," he snaps, taking a harsh grip of your jaw and forcing you to look him in the eyes as he cums inside you. </p>
<p>His cock twitches and pulses, throbbing deliciously as he spills his seed within you. Your hips shift of their own accord at the warm sensation as he fills you, his hips thrusting gently as he pumps rope after rope of hot cum inside. The sound of Roman's shaky breathing seems to echo through the otherwise silent room as he remains braced above you with your bodies still connected, drops of sweat dripping from his forehead to your chest. </p>
<p>With an exhausted sigh, Roman drops sideways, both of you groaning simultaneously as his softening cock slips from within you along with an oozing stream of his viscous cum. Neither one of you speaks for several minutes, merely content to lie side by side in silence while you recover.</p>
<p>"How much do they know already? Your employers," Roman wonders, interrupting the quietude of the room.</p>
<p>"Nothing," you admit. "I haven't turned anything over to them...yet."</p>
<p>"You won't be," he offers confidently, rolling onto an elbow to hover over you. "You'll be working for me now. You can give them enough to convince them that you're succeeding, but nothing that's going to damage me or my hard work. I'm sure you're familiar with the term "double agent"."</p>
<p>Unsure how to respond, you merely stare up at Roman's sweat-slicked face. <em>He's actually serious</em>, you muse, seeing that he isn't relenting. </p>
<p>"I can't do that. They'll know," you say, your voice full of concern. "They really will kill me then."</p>
<p>Roman has the audacity to snort out a laugh at your worried words, smirking at you as he trails the tip of his thumb over your lips. "I'm more than capable of protecting you in the event that they stir up any suspicions."</p>
<p>"I can't," you whisper, the words dying in your throat at the look Roman gives you. </p>
<p>"If you can betray <em>me</em>, then you can betray a couple of assholes who don't mean shit to you," he asserts heatedly. "You can and you will...because you're mine. You were mine the very first day you stepped foot into this building."</p>
<p>With that, Roman tilts your head to the side and presses his lips to yours, claiming your mouth with a ferocious kiss. His tongue slides between your lips just as his fingers sweep through the sticky mess between your legs and you know then and there that you have no intention of going anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>